Patent literature 1 has disclosed a constitution wherein a terminal of a tubular shielding member composed of a braided wire is connected with a shield case of an equipment via an electrically conductive and tubular shield shell. As this kind of shield shell, the one made of aluminum die-cast has been used, however, concerning weight gain, a shield shell made of a conductive resin obtained by incorporating a carbon fiber into a resin such as PBT has been considered as an alternative means.    [Patent literature 1]: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-241792
However, due to its large volume resistivity, it has been a problem for a conductive resin to show low shielding performance in a low-frequency region, and a countermeasure has been therefore expected. This invention has been completed based on the above circumstances, and its purpose is to improve the shielding performance in a low-frequency region.
As means for achieving the above-mentioned objects, a shield shell according to the present invention comprises: a shell body made of a conductive resin and having a tubular shape capable of surrounding an conductive path, in which a first end in both ends in the axial direction is rigidly fixed to a terminal of a tubular and flexible shielding member which surrounds the conductive path, while a second end in the both ends is attached to a shield case of an equipment; and a metallic conductive body provided in the shell body which in the first end of the shell body is exposed on the surface of the shell body so as to be connected with the shielding member, while in the second end of the shell body is exposed on the surface of the shell body so as to be connected with the shield case.
A shielding member and a shield case are connected via a metallic conductive body of a low electric resistance, and thereby achieving excellent shielding performance in a low-frequency region in a shield shell.